Steve Rogers (MCU)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Blue |skin = Caucasian |hair = Golden Brown |physique = Very Muscular |otherfeats = Super-Soldier serum Worthy of handling Mjölnir and Stormbreaker |strengthlvl = |end = |app = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Thor: The Dark World (supposed) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (post-credit scene) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (cameo) Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel (post-credit scene) Avengers: Endgame }} Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers, also known by his alter ego as Captain America, or Steve for short, is a character who appears in the film universe of Marvel, and was played by the actor Chris Evans. He is part of The Avengers Initiative, that forms the The Avengers Team, and appears in the Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, [[Captain America: Civil War|'Captain America: Civil War']], Avengers: Infinity War 'and 'Avengers: Endgame. Appearance Personality Considered by many to be a paragon of justice, Steve Rogers was described by Doctor Erskine as representing all the good things in the world. He was very much a hero, always wanting to do the right thing and help the little guy. He even confessed to Tony Stark that he could not in good conscience ignore people in need of assistance. Growing up in the Great Depression and WWII, left him with an uncompromising outlook on life. This served as a double edged sword in the 21st century where compromise had become a way of life. It also extended to his heroing as he was often blind to options that would protect both him and the people as opposed to just the people. He had a darker side however with Ultron noting that having been raised in a time of war meant he craved conflict and physical solutions to problems. Being trapped in a new time, meant that he became desperate not to be replaced by any new methods of helping people such as Project: Insight and Ultron as well as being very keen to hold onto and protect Bucky Barnes. He could also be hypocritical when it came to keeping secrets, disliking when others kept secrets from him but he himself hid the fact that Barnes had killed Howard and Maria Stark from Tony. Powers & Abilities Steve Rogers is at the peak of human potential thanks to the Super Soldier Serum And Vita-Rays Treatment, therefore he possesses enhanced strength , speed , reflexes, durability, stamina , healing and longevity. His shield is his primary weapon which he uses for both offensive and defensive purposes . History Captain America: The First Avenger In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a frozen circular object with a red, white, and blue motif in the cockpit of an abandoned aircraft. In March 1942, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt and his men enter the town of Tønsberg in German-occupied Norway, to steal a mysterious device called the Tesseract, which possesses untold powers. Meanwhile, in New York City, Steve Rogers is rejected forWorld War II military recruitment because of various health and physical problems. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempts to enlist. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allows Rogers to enlist. He is recruited into the Scientific Strategic Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure, but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side-effects. Back in Europe, Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola successfully harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions, mounting an offensive that will change the world. Schmidt discovered Erskine's location and dispatches an assassin to kill him. In the U.S., Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, one of the attendees kills Erskine, revealing himself to be Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursues and captures Kruger, but the assassin commits suicide by cyanide capsule before he can be interrogated. With Erskine dead and his super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds, rather than allow scientists to study him and attempt to rediscover the formula. In 1943, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers learns that Barnes's unit was MIA in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers has Carter and engineer Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates the fortress of Schmidt's Hydra organization, freeing Barnes and the other prisoners. Rogers confronts Schmidt, who removes his mask, revealing a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull". Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack other known Hydra bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made of vibranium, a rare, nearly-indestructible metal. Rogers and his team successfully sabotage various Hydra operations. The team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Zola is captured, but Barnes falls from the train to his assumed death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final Hydra stronghold is located and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on American cities and soon other major cities across the globe. Rogers climbs aboard Schmidt's aircraft as it takes off. During the subsequent fight, the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract falls to the floor, burning through the plane and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft, presuming him dead. Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that something is wrong, he flees outside and finds himself in present-day Times Square, where S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury informs him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. In a post-credits scene, Fury approaches Rogers, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications. Iron Man 2 A prototype of Captain America's Shield was found among stacks of files that belongs to Howard Stark. The Avengers (film) Steve Rogers was hired by Nick Fury to join The Avengers Initiative to counter the menace caused by Loki. During the conflict he was often at odds with Tony Stark over the best way to proceed before they bonded over the loss of Phil Coulson. During the Battle of New York, he took on the role of a ground strategist directing both the efforts of both the Avengers and the NYPD. After the battle, he looked on with grim satisfaction as the Tesseract was taken away from Earth and made peace with Tony Stark. Thor: The Dark World Steve makes a cameo appearance, when Loki takes his form and acts like him while masquerading together with Thor. When masquerading as Steve, Loki describes that Steve's suit is tight and that he has a grand feeling when wearing it, joking around how of it feels like to be Captain America. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers works in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under director Nick Fury while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt Romanoff's recovered data, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers's apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Fury dies in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos in the hope that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier and Sitwell is thrown into oncoming traffic. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra's actions. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controllers, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells as Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee. Rogers and Wilson decide to track the Winter Soldier while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. Avengers: Age of Ultron Rogers continued to serve as a field commander for the Avengers for the next two years, leading their mission to Sokovia and personally arresting Baron Strucker. At the farewell party for Thor, he proved he could move, but not lift, the Asgardian's hammer before Ultron arrived and began attacking the Avengers. In the aftermath, he questioned why Tony would even think of creating Ultron only for inventor to retort that Ultron was needed to fight off the alien invasion that was sure to come which the rest of the team was subconsciously ignoring. Rogers insisted that when the aliens came, the Avengers would defeat them "together". Tony was extremely unimpressed. The Avengers later tracked Ultron to South Africa where Rogers offered the Maximoff twins a chance to stand down only to be rebuffed. Ultron then mocked Rogers' supposed desire for peace while noting he craved warfare to feel needed. Tony then attempted to trick Ultron into revealing his plan, only for the AI to see through the charade and begin attacking his creator while his Sentries attacked Rogers and the other Avengers. Teaming up with Thor, Rogers managed to destroy three of the Sentries before he was tackled by Quicksilver and hexed by Scarlet Witch. There Rogers was forced to confront his greatest fear: The end of warfare. A world that had moved beyond needing Captain America leaving him all alone with the reminder that everyone he cared for in the '40s was either long dead or extremely aged. He was carried onto the Quinjet by Hawkeye and taken to Barton's farm to recover. Here he expressed his rage at Tony Stark for creating Ultron noting that innocents would die whenever someone tried to preemptively end a war. When Bruce deduced that Ultron was in South Korea with Helen Cho, Rogers took Barton and Romanoff to confront the AI. In Seoul, he found the doctor near death due to Ultron's attack before she waved off that she could heal herself and warning him of the gem on Ultron's new body and how it had to be delivered to Tony Stark who would know what to do with it. Confronting Ultron on the freeway, Rogers engaged the robot in a one sided battle yet refusing to go down lest Ultron claim the powerful body. Their brawl spilled onto a train where Ultron prepared to execute Rogers before the Maximoffs intervened. Seeing he was outnumbered, Ultron retreated but not before murdering the conductor of the train. Rallying the Maximoffs to his command, he ordered them to stop the train from doing too much damage. After the train was stopped, he prepared to arrest the Maximoffs only for Wanda to make him see the parallels between Tony Stark and Ultron's behaviours questioning if Tony could be trusted with the power of the gem. Arriving at Avengers Tower, Rogers and the twins discovered Stark and Banner were trying to use the body rather than destroy it. When the Captain insisted they stop, both scientists refused to listen as Rogers was not a scientist and they could not trust the Maximoff twins that he was so ready to forgive. The argument was halted when Pietro removed the wires only to be disabled by Barton and Tony to reroute the power to the body. Rogers attempted to stop Tony only for the inventor to summon pieces of the [[Mark 43|'Mark 43']]' '''to him and overpower the captain. Thor then arrived to bring the being to life which dubbed itself 'Vision,' '''formed from the technorganic body and the remnants of the JARVIS AI. Thor revealed the yellow gem in Vision's forehead was in fact the Mind Stone and it was what had created Ultron and given the Maximoffs their powers. Rogers was hesitant to trust the new lifeform until Vision casually lifted Thor's hammer proving his worth. In Sokovia, Rogers resumed his role of field commander but steadfastly refused to leave Novi Grad until all civilians had been evacuated. When the SHIELD Helicarrier arrived, Rogers defended the boarding site with Thor before Tony called everyone back to the church to defend the drill Ultron intended to use to cause global extinction. The Avengers managed to beat back Ultron's many drones before Tony, Thor and Vision managed to total his main body. Rogers returned to defending the citizens of Novi Grad, carrying Pietro's corpse back onto a lifeboat. When the landmass fell, Rogers watched it with grim fear as Ultron's plan had seemingly succeeded only for Thor and Tony to destroy the rock. In the aftermath, the Avengers left their tower behind for a Compound owned by Stark Industries. Rogers saw Thor off on his quest to find the other Infinity Stones before he saw off Tony assuring the inventor that he was alright and had decided to stop living in the past. With Romanoff, he took to training a new Avengers team after the four of the original six had gone their separate ways. Captain America: Civil War A year later, Rogers continued to lead his team though with the result of increasingly great collateral damage to the public. This reached a head in Lagos, Nigeria where Rogers' inattention to detail resulted in Crossbones triggering the explosives on his vest only fore Maximoff to carry the explosion into the air where it destroyed a portion of a building. The public turned against the Avengers almost instantly claiming they had bulldozed through the city and destroyed notable sections of it on no one's authority. This was the catalyst for the signing of the Sokovia Accords, a document which would place the Avengers under the authority and oversight of the United Nations. The team was divided on the issue for various reasons with Rogers insisting that the Accords would only slow them down in their response time while Tony Stark was still haunted by the guilt of Ultron and his actions and supported the document to try and make amends with the people of the world. The debate was interrupted when Rogers was informed Peggy Carter had died. He left for England with Sam Wilson to attended the funeral where he discovered Sharon, the woman he was currently attracted to, was Peggy's niece. Afterwards he was approached by Natasha Romanoff who informed him that she, Stark, Rhodes and Vision were all going to sign the Sokovia Accords while Rogers still refused to do so. He was later at hotel with Sharon Carter before Sam Wilson informed them that the Winter Soldier had bombed the United Nations. Using her CIA access, Sharon tracked the Winter Soldier to Bucharest where Rogers tried to convince his old friend to surrender peacefully. Barnes' instincts would not let him and he prepared to flee, forcing Rogers to disable the German SWAT team that had been sent in to disable his friend. The fight was joined by Black Panther and Falcon before spilling onto a freeway that ended with War Machine arresting all four in a moment of confusion. Escorted back to Berlin, Rogers was offered a final chance by Stark to sign the Accords with the promise that he would be retroactively permitted to pursue the Winter Soldier. Rogers was close to signing before Stark revealed that Wanda had been confined to the Avengers Compound due to her US Visa being revoked. Enraged that Stark would consent to such a thing, Rogers refused to sign. When the power was knocked out, Rogers and Wilson ran to check on Barnes only to discover he had been triggered by the psychiatrist. Rogers managed to defeat and subdue his old friend before taking him to safety. Regrouping with Sam Wilson, Barnes revealed that the psychiatrist, Helmut Zemo, wanted to awaken the other five Winter Soldiers. Unwilling to trust the government and the teammates who'd chosen to sign the Accords, Rogers gathered a team to fight the Winter Soldiers. Retrieving his shield from Sharon Carter (and sharing a goodbye kiss), he met up with Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff at the Leipzig airport who had brought with them Scott Lang who was very excited to meet Rogers. Planning to use a helicopter to reach Siberia, Rogers' team was intercepted by Iron Man's faction, bolstered by Black Panther and Spider-Man, who were under orders to bring in the renegades lest lethal force be employed for their aiding Barnes escape justice. Rogers refused to surrender sparking the Avengers Civil War and a large brawl that destroyed much of the runway all the while Rogers' faction tried to claim the Quinjet Tony's team had arrived in. When it became clear that Tony's faction would win the brawl, Scott Lang grew to giant size to distract them allowing Rogers and Barnes to escape in the Quinjet. Arriving in Siberia, the two super-soldiers were confronted by Iron Man who claimed he was there to stop the Winter Soldiers without the knowledge of the UN and was willing to work with Rogers and Barnes to stop their threat. The trio found the Soldiers all dead in their cryogenic chambers and Zemo behind a bunker. The man revealed that he was a Sokovian who wanted revenge on the Avengers for Ultron's actions and intended to do this by revealing that Howard and Maria Stark had been killed by Barnes. Tony quietly and calmly asked Rogers if had known about this forcing the super-soldier to admit he'd known for years. Already enraged by Rogers' actions over the past few days, Stark snapped and attempted to murder Barnes in revenge. Rogers intervened several times in the fight despite Tony trying to force him out of it, managing to damage the left boot of the [[Mark 46|'Mark 46]] and its targeting system. Tony eventually managed to separate Rogers from his shield on a lower level before he tried to crush Barnes beneath the Mark 46 only for Rogers to intervene, tackling the Avenger leader and sending them both down to the main floor. Rogers again attempted to reason with Tony who responded by beating Rogers to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the face before Barnes intervened with the shield, turning the fight into a two on one brawl. The 2 friends defended themselves until Tony blasted Rogers away before engaging Barnes in combat. While Rogers convulsed in pain from the repulsors, Barnes uses his prosthetic arm to damage the generator in Tony's chest of the Ironman suit which resulted in a blast that disintegrates the Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm. Rogers stormed Tony before forcing him against a wall and fighting hand-to-hand. FRIDAY tells Tony he can't win against Rogers at hand-to-hand combat so Tony responded to the onslaught by having FRIDAY scan Rogers' fighting style. Once she had done so, Tony was able to predict Rogers' next move and caught the shield & fighting away Rogers away. During this fight, Rogers tried to appeal to Tony who wanted only revenge because Barnes killed his mother. Tony is able to get up & tells Rogers to stay down. Unyielding, Rogers stands up even as Tony prepared to kill him with a repulsor before a barely alive Barnes distracted the inventor allowing Captain America to overpower Ironman and disable the Mark 46's main Arc Reactor. As Rogers helps Barnes walk away, Tony yells at Rogers that the shield is not HIS, it belongs to Stark Industries. Acknowledging Tony's point, Rogers drops his shield, surrendering it to the Stark family. Later, Rogers sends a letter to Tony where he apologized for keeping the facts surrounding the death of Tony's parents a secret and promised to help Tony should the Avenger leader need him. Around the time where Tony received the letter, Rogers broke his compatriots free from the Raft but was forced to go on the run as a result of his criminal actions. Quotes When Red Skull Was KIlled.......(In Captian America: The First Avenger) Steve Rogers: There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down. Peggy Carter: I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do. Steve Rogers: There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water. Peggy Carter: Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out. Steve Rogers: Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. Steve Rogers: the plane toward earth Peggy... Peggy Carter: I'm here. Steve Rogers: I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance. Peggy Carter: All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club. Steve Rogers: You've got it. Peggy Carter: Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood? Steve Rogers: You know, I still don't know how to dance. Peggy Carter: I'll show you how. Just be there. Steve Rogers: We'll have the band play something slow. ship Cap is piloting is about to crash onto an icy land in the Arctic Steve Rogers: I'd hate to step on your... radio goes to static Peggy Carter: Steve? Steve? Phillips is nearby as a tear drops down Peggy's face Peggy Carter: Steve? Phillips walks off. Peggy is alone, silently sobbing (Thor: The Dark World) turns into Steve Rogers: Oh, this is much better. Costume's a bit much... so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth,honor, patriotism? God bless America (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) #Steve Rogers: You know me... The Winter Soldier: No, I don't! Steve Steve Rogers: I'm not going to fight you... his shield Steve Rogers: Your name is James Barnes... The Winter Soldier: SHUT UP! Steve Steve Rogers: You're my friend... The Winter Soldier: You're my MISSION! pummels Steve Steve Rogers: and bloodied Then finish it... because I'm with you til the end of the line... 2. Steve Rogers: People are going to die. I can't let that happen 3. Steve Rogers: Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. Notes * Chris Evans portrayed the character throughout the Marvel Cinematics Universe franchise, as well as in The Avengers movie * Chris Evans 'appeared in an uncredited cameo in 'Thor: The Dark World . Trivia * Steve Rogers has the most screen time of all the Avengers outclassing Tony Stark by a single minute. Gallery File:Photo(286).jpg Captain America Civil War Official Poster.jpg Captain America.jpg Cw-3.0.jpg captain-america.jpg 5117288-8538041188-EOSkE.png Captainamerica hero.png a76d3eaf-159d-467d-90ab-d37b40eb7678.jpg CACW_Steve_Textless_Poster.jpg Captain-America.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Allies Category:Marvel Universe Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Pages Under Development Category:Civil War Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters